kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Hellbat
"Hellbat" is a legacy name given to a high ranking Teen Ninja in the Legends Universe. Bob Johnson "I am no traitor. I just simply never believed in you." - Bob Johnson Bob Johnson, the first to be known as Hellbat, began the lineage as an active member of the Kids Next Door. Biography An expert sniper for the Kids Next Door, Bob Johnson operated with some of the best and brightest the KND had to offer. After noticing the cracks within the Prospectors, Bob deemed them a liability and began working to undermine the team, going as far as to join their ranks and manipulate the members into distrust. Personality & Traits Bob does not believe he is in any way wrong by his stance against The Prospectors. The ends justify the means to Bob as he is willing to do anything to remove The Prospectors from the KND ranks. Bob is an expert marksman, possessing special Spy Sector training. Armed with a hunting rifle, Bob is known to never miss. Aaron Sparks "Speak of the devil, and he shall appear." - Aaron Sparks Aaron Sparks, the second Hellbat, first saw action in Rhode Island, working under the mysterious Adult Villain against Numbuh 2030. Biography A social slacker and soda addict, Aaron saw his chance for fame during the final months of the Kids Next Door. Taking on the name of Hellbat and arming himself with modified soda inject tanks courtesy of Mr. Fizz, Aaron took off to eliminate Numbuh 2030. Personality & Traits Aaron physically appears to be pale skinned and sickly thin. Possessing a massive soda addiction, it appears Aaron cannot survive without constant soda injections. Modified soda injections appear to increase Aaron's muscle mass, giving him more of a body builder figure and even the strength of 10 men. Hellbat 3 "I'm The Devil." - Hellbat. The third Hellbat's identity is noted to be a closely guarded secret within the ranks of the Teen Ninjas and is classified as Wiccan's arch nemesis. As of 2011, this Hellbat is the leader of the Rhode Island Teen Cell and referred to by the public as 'The Figure'. Hellbat possesses a third alias 'Aiden Lane', which he used to associate with the Teens Next Door in secret. Biography Not much is known about Hellbat before the Rhode Island Teen Cell. In 2008, after the final battle between the Kids Next Door and Grandfather, Hellbat joined the Teen Ninjas. After Wiccan began waging war against the Teens, Hellbat underwent experiments along with other teen operatives to recreate Grandfather's Gestalt super weapon. Hellbat, along with the other teens were dubbed 'Triton Squad. During a confrontation between Wiccan and Triton Squad, the team was forced to merge into their Gestalt form, only to be defeated with a single energy blast to the chest. Hellbat was the only member of the team to survive. By 2011, the conflict in Rhode Island escalated, forcing Hellbat to take on the role of leader. And around 2012 Hellbat had usurped The Steve as leader of the Teen Ninjas. Personality & Traits Hellbat was described by fellow Teen operatives upon recruitment as arrogant. Years of conflict and the burden of leadership phased out this trait as Hellbat learned to care for his fellow Teen Ninjas and made an effort to earn their respect and admiration. Hellbat's mental state after Triton Squad's defeat at the hands of Wiccan deteriorated drastically. Due to being connected at the time of their deaths, Hellbat received teammate's memories and has struggled to differentiate between them. Hellbat has since gotten better, more stable, and seemingly inheriting their muscle memory. Equipment & Abilities Hellbat possesses special flight capable powered armor. His armor was specifically crafted to easily shift whenever the rest of the team would form their gestalt. As the right arm of the gestalt, Hellbat's armor was infused with an augmented energy shield capable of stopping bullets. Hellbat often uses a voice modulator comprised of other peoples voices meshed together. From the Gestalt experiment, documentation refers to extensive scaring located on Hellbat's back and forearms. Trivia *Hellbat is the Legends Universe's version of Koda Shrieve's 'Figure' persona. *Jaden Hayes was a potential 'Hellbat', having worn the helmet used by Bob Johnson. *Hellbat went through an extensive planning process. At first designed to be a street level Sandman rogue with ambitions, before evolving into what he is today, a militaristic Teen Ninja leader who exists in a world where the Kids Next Door had essentially lost. Category:Legends Universe Category:Legends Universe Villains Category:Leaders Category:Males Category:Hellbat Squad Category:Main Villains